A stitch in time
by OSRUI
Summary: Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth receive a quest... To save their future kids. A soon twist while cast them all into a bad place. How do they get there? Will they get out?
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors note:  
Hey I started this fanfic about a year ago and i have 41 chpters in my notes. I really love it and I hope you guys love it eventually too. Btw this is my first story!)**

Chapter1  
We did it. The war was over. Maybe just maybe this year at camp might be normal. I was deep in thought when someone banged on the door. I jumped and got goose bumps down my arms. I creeped the door open just a little and saw a wide white straight toothed grin.  
"Well, I know we have our fights but really Annabeth you locked you dorm door. To me." I closed the door and yelled to Haley my roommate that percy was coming in.  
"When is he not here?" She joked/complained.  
"When I'm there" I replied.  
Then with that I opened the door to my laughing boyfriend. I shot him a look and made my way back to my bed he followed and shut the door behind him. Suddenly all serious he sat on the other side of the bed.  
"So... Why exactly did you need me. You sounded really scared on the phone."  
My smile faded and I left my pillow to the foot of my bed to cry on his chest.  
"Ok well for weeks now I haven't been able to sleep and," I was cut off by Haley,"hey, um sorry to interrupt but I am having jack over tonight so I was wondering if you could stay some where else?" Haley blushed when she saw the scene. Her purple and blue streaked black hair hung over face as she said sorry. Her soft brown eyes stuck to the floor and she started tracing the tiny anchor tattoo on her upper arm. I dried my tears and grabbed my backpack. I emptied the year book and other old last day crap on my bed and put plaid red and green boxers and a grey tank top in the bag. Then i added my cell and dauldalus's laptop and looked at percy who was starring at me.  
"Hey can I go to you place tonight?" I seemed to have disturb him. "What? Oh tonight ya jus be quiet because Thea is now sleeping nights and mom and Paul were passed out in bed when I left." I smiled.  
I took my black and blue hoodie. Well actually it's Percy's but I haven't given it back nor do I plan to. I slipped on my white converses and he smiled.  
"Ready?" He said. I nodded and we left Haley and my apartment. I looked back before closing the door I felt like I wouldn't be back for a while.  
Once we were outside I noticed how late it really was. We climbed on Percy's motorcycle and we were off.

**(Comments are appreciated and read)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Authors note: ...no reviews yet... I would really like some reviews...)**

Ch.2

Annabeth POV

If you've never been on the worlds fastest motorcycle in Americas biggest city at twelve in the morning then I don't recommend it. On Percy's bike, the normal 45min-1hour drive was about two minutes. In those two minutes I didn't breath and percy looked like a drunk maniac the way he was laughing... I hate when he does that. It took longer for me to recover than it did to actually get there. Finally he asked if I wanted inside i nodded. He went to the door but instead of opening it he turned to face me his face was tomato red with embarrassment.

"Umm yeah so i uh forgot my key inside so yeah." I glared at him then sighed and stepped forward and grabbed my plain white-t's necklace/key thing and quietly I opened the door. Percy's looked at me in amazement and picked up my bag. "Not that I'm not grateful but why exactly do you have a key?" he asked. "Remember when i tutored you I still have the key Sally gave me". I walked as quietly as I could to his door. I was extra quiet outside of 'princes Thea's pink door and Sally and Paul's door. Finally i got to his room. The floor boards creaked as I stepped over them. Then i turned to him took my bag and shut his door on his face so I could change into my pjs. When I was done I opened the door to let him in then I sat on his bed to wait for him. About 3-4mins later he walked in with 2 cokes and shut the door slowly to not make noise. Then he sat next to me and gave me a coke we drank in silence. Finally he said.

"So..what's up with your dreams?" Oh yeah that's what we were doing, "It always starts with me. But I'm a different person. I'm walking with a long black clock with a bright red L the back. I'm walking and then I enter an ally, forest, it's always different and I'm ambushed by black hooded monsters. They almost kill me but I don't fight back... I can't. They get me to a position where i can't win. Then they say 'where is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase?׳ then I always say some smart-ass comment like bite me or over my dead body or something like that. Finally I die and wake up." Percy looked at me for a second, slurped some coke, and asked "why are you suddenly upset, you hung out with me a few days ago and nothing bothered you then."

I sighed and started describing my most recent one. "In my last one the same thing was happening again but instead of just me and the baddies, they had someone identical to me, a preteen boy that looked like me, and two identical teen boys trapped and slowly dying. I screamed and tried to run to them but the shadow dudes were blocking me. A teenager about my age came behind me and stuck his dagger under my chin and to my neck. 'Interesting how you killed hundreds of half-bloods without even thinking about them but when these 4 people come forward you start crying. The killers are becoming the killed"the boy smirked and threw me down. And he said "One more chance were is Percy and Annabeth" I didn't answer so he kicked me. Then i woke up." Percy looked dazed but interested. I leaned into him he caught me in his arms. "I'm so freakin ti..." I started to scream but as soon as I started he muffled me by push his lips to mine then we laid intertwined with one another until I fell asleep. Then percy untangled him self pulled his bed cover over her and went to sleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**(authors note: HEYI! I just did the cinomann challenge and I feel like I can do anything! (Cinimann is my pcp) enjoy!)**

Chap 3!

When I woke I started to freak where am I? How did I get here? I sat up and remembered every thing. I noticed this was the first night I didn't have dreams. After I changed into the grey tank top and ripped jeans, I went to his bathroom and applied some mascara and eye shadow. "This will be weirder than the time percy and I were drinking root beer out of the bottle and Sally thought it was beer." I muttered to my self then I put on my hoodie and slipped on my converses. I crept downstairs to see who was awake. Oh shit, everyone was there. Sally was reading some book and sipping coffee, Paul was munching toast and reading the newspaper, Thea was making noises as she played with her food, and percy was chewing lucky go charms and humming the tune to Mary had a little lamb..yep that's my boyfriend. I was on the last step when Thea noticed me and shrieked. Percy looked up at me and smiled. Paul and Sally saw me and percy smiling at each other then shared a worried glance at each other. I slowly walked to percy and sat next to him. "Annabeth is pregnant" Paul and Sally said at the same time I paled and percy took a chocolate milk spit take...on me. "Um What...how...why would you...that would mean...percy and I haven't...What?" I stammered and jumped back. I took off the jacket an threw it at percy who was laughing it up. "Wait do I look pregnant? Oh my gods I do I'm becoming fat aren't I?" Percy laughed even harder I pushed him off his chair and he laughed even more. Sally and Paul looked relieved. Percy finally stopped laughing and still on the floor he took some deep breaths and sat on his chair again. His face was red from laughing.

"So you aren't pregnant right, Annabeth?" Paul said. Percy checked me out up and down and said, "as far as we know no...unless you have something to tell us Annabeth?" I glared at him and pushed him back off his chair. "No I am positively not positive." I said.

"Ok thank gods." Paul said then studied Annabeth. "Not to be nosy but why exactly are you here Annabeth?" I started to stutter about last night when percy spoke up, "you see Annabeth has been having these dreams and we have reason to believe that something is after us," what was he doing. He will scare the you-no-what out of his mom. "Um what percy means is that in a dream people asked for us but that doesn't mean anything" I interrupted, "No that is not what I meant," he shot me a 'shut up' look and turned back to Paul and Sally. "We need to go to camp." I leaned in to whisper "we do?"

"Shh" he hissed. Great one of his plans. His plans alway get us into trouble or near death experiences.

"I don't know... You guys would be missing the last week of school." Paul stated. "Well actually my old private already let out..." I cut in then realized everyone was glaring at me. "But who cares right?" I tried.

Percy played Verbal tennis with Paul and Sally until Thea started screaming for Sally. She told Paul to decide. He looked between us then looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Fine" percy

flew up the stairs dragging me with him to pack.

**(comment, like, follow or just read on!)**


End file.
